


Ghost of a Past Life

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You’re reminded of your past in the oddest of places, and share a moment with Sam.





	Ghost of a Past Life

**_Warnings_ ** **: Fluff!! :D**

**Bamby**

Walking through the old cemetery late at night, shovel resting over your shoulder, you paused in your step at the sound of something in the distance.

A solid figure collided into your back with a surprised ‘oomph’. “What are you doing?” Sam asked, slightly amused but also concerned.

You lifted a finger to your lips and silently shushed him as you listened for the sound again. Sure enough, you heard it… the familiar sound of teen aged giggles.

Smile tugging on your lips, you peered around a nearby push and spotted the group of kids as they ran through the darken gravestone forest. All of them laughing nervously as they tried to run away from the hair prickling tingle cemeteries often gave the young.

“I remember being like that,” you noted as you watched the group of figures disappear into the night.

“Like what?” Sam was genuinely curious.

He hadn’t had the childhood you did. He’d been brought up into the life and knew nothing else. But you’d actually had some normal before things had turned bad. Before you became a hunter you’d lived like most people.

Shrugging, you turned to him. “Innocent.”

It really was as simple as that.

There had once been a time where you didn’t know that there were things in the shadows. You didn’t realise that the monsters on your screens resembled ones in real life. You didn’t think spells and rituals could hold some truths.

Life had been simpler back then. You didn’t have to worry about what might be behind the next corner. You didn’t have the stress of other people’s lives on your shoulders. You didn’t have to juggle case after case as the world continued to come close to an end over and over.

Jeez… simple innocence was a faraway thought between the rough and tumble madness of your life now.

But you wouldn’t trade it for the ease of before. Not in a million years.

Still smiling, you reached up to press a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips. You felt him pause, surprised by your actions, but in time he melted against you.

Pulling away, you looked up at him with all the love you could possess, finding him looking down at you with just as much emotion. It made your heart flutter and reminded you that things might be Hell at times, but you’d found Heaven on Earth in the arms of Sam Winchester.

“Dude, seriously?” Dean’s voice cut through your thoughts as he stalked passed the two of you, shaking his head. “We’re in a cemetery. You think you could keep it in your pants?”

Sam rolled his eyes as you chuckled lightly, finding his hand sliding into yours before the two of you followed the older Winchester, leaving the graves behind, and letting your memories drift as you moved on to the next hunt.

**Bamby**


End file.
